


Christmas Ficathon 2018

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: The annual Christmas ficathon...





	Christmas Ficathon 2018

She doesn’t intend for this to be the way things get out, especially not after the mess of the last few weeks. But she’s gorgeous, her eyes glittering against the Christmas lights, bright and welcoming and so much like the home Tessa’s found in her since they met in the summer. Sophia’s hair is let down, long and glittery gold, curled and draping down her back as they cross the room together. 

Her wine glass is empty again but the path to the bar forgotten as they stopped greeting someone Tessa recalls she knew once, maybe in Vancouver.

“Tessa?” a vaguely familiar face called out, stomping them in their path. Sophia looked over at Tessa, silently asking whether to stay or go. Tessa smiled and put a hand on the small of her back, anchoring her close. 

She keeps her hand their as the man greets them, congratulating her on her new medals in her collection, asking about Scott and whether or not he’s here. 

“You know, if you and Scott aren’t....ya know,” the man mentions, motioning his hands together, “then maybe you and I could.”

“I don’t know,” She giggles uncomfortably, nails digging into Sophia’s back. She understands how much Tessa hates things like this, always has. It’s been the same in her career. 

“We are under mistletoe, afterall,” he suggests, clearly not catching a hint. 

Tessa’s hand smooths against her back, moving to wrap around and pull her body into her own. She looks up at Tessa, eyes curious, still sparkling as that hint of adventure Tessa was so drawn to lights in them. Her hand falls to Tessa’s waist as she curls into her side. 

“That we are,” Tessa says, not looking back at the man, “thanks for the reminder.” Tessa sighs, dipping down and bringing her lips to melt against Sophia’s, languidly and slow. Her hand caresses up her back,collecting her beautiful blond locks in her hands as she pulls her closer. She feels Sophia’s smile against her lips, slowing things down. Then, with a soft peck, Tessa lets her go. 

Turning back to the man she says, “wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on that. Nice to see you again, Steve.”

“It’s Dave.”

“Merry Christmas.” Tessa weaves her hands into Sophia’s, tangling their fingers together and moving back towards the bar. 

Sophia sits on a barstool as they wait for their drinks, arm slung low around Tessa’s hips as she stands beside her. Tessa’s fingers are absentmindedly twirling her golden curls but her gaze is intent and full of adoration towards Sophia. 

“You know I’ve never kissed anyone under a mistletoe before,” Tessa says. 

“Never?” 

“You’re my first. I never had anyone around at Christmas before who I wanted to kiss.” 

Sophia blushed, her hand coming to cup Tessa’s cheek, gently pulling her down until they are forehead to forehead. 

“I’d like to kiss you under the mistletoe for many more Christmases.” 

Their lips fall together again, not caring who sees or what might conspire after such public affection. Tessa found the one who made Christmas magic real.


End file.
